Hunter X Hunter
For more information about the series, see the Hunterpedia. Summary Hunter x Hunter is a manga series created by Yoshihiro Togashi after he finished Yu Yu Hakusho. It is the story about a child named Gon Freecss who sets out to become a hunter to find his father who left him with his aunt when he was a child. He must enter the hunter exam to officially become a hunter, and while he takes this exam, he meets new people and befriends them. After completing the hunter exam, he is awarded a hunter license, and begins the search for his father meeting new people, and battling dangerous monsters and criminals. Terminology Aura: Aura is the life energy present within the bodies of living beings, generated and emitted involuntarily. As it is vital energy, the loss of one's aura would also result in one's death. It is not just life energy, as one's aura carries the emotions and desires with it, and it is also influenced heavily by their mental and emotional condition, which can be exploited to the user's advantage. The technique of using and manipulating of aura for various purposes is called Nen (念, Mind Force), however, the terms can be used interchangeably. There are six types of aura that every individual is born with, and when a user learns of their affinity for a particular Aura type, they can then learn to apply the technique to better suit themselves, developing them into a unique skill. While a Nen practitioner can learn and use methods of other Aura types, they will not be as effective compared to if they use one meant for their affinity (i.e., Gon, an enhancer, using Jajanken Paper, an emitter technique). The six affinities of Nen are (along of examples of each affinity): *'Enhancement:' Can use their aura to boost natural abilities of objects, or their own body. Therefore, an Enhancer can increase their physical stats considerably and are well suited for close/melee range combat. **'Examples:' Gon Freecss, Isaac Netero, Menthuthuyoupi *'Transmutation:' Can change their aura's properties to mimic something else. Like Emission, things created through this are still pure aura. Non-Nen users cannot see transmuted substances. **'Examples:' Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka, Biscuit Krueger *'Emission:' Can control their aura's deployment while separating it from their body. Aura normally loses intensity rapidly when separated from the source body, but a strong Emitter can separate aura from themselves for an extended period, and still maintain it. Like transmutation, objects created by Emitters are comprised of aura and are thus invisible to non-Nen users. **'Examples:' Leorio Paradinight, Razor, Knuckle Bine *'Conjuration:' Can create physical, independent, and material objects from their aura. Mastery of conjuration of a certain object allows users to conjure and dispel it instantly, whenever desired, and conjured objects can have specific attributes and abilities imbued into them. This is the only way in which a Nen user can create something that non-Nen users can see and touch. **'Examples:' Kurapika, Kite, Genthru *'Manipulation:' Can control living or non-living things in a certain way. The main advantage is to manipulate enemies. Out of other Nen users, they can also pour the most Nen into an object. **'Examples:' Illumi Zoldyck, Kalluto Zoldyck, Shaiapouf *'Specialization:' Any use of Nen that does not belong in the other categories. **'Examples:' Chrollo Lucilfer, Neferpitou, Meruem Power of the Verse Meruem, the top tier character of the verse, has at city level destructive capacity and durability in his strongest form, and although there are a decent number of characters that have the potential to be a high tier or greater, they need feats first. However, after years of Hiatus, Hunter x Hunter gets a new arc: The Dark Continent Arc. The verse, however, is not lacking in the speed department, as almost all characters are Subsonic to Massively Hypersonic. The verse does not lag behind in terms of powers and abilities, based around Nen, which grants users various pseudo-passive hax abilities such as Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation. Nen also offers various unique abilities, ranging from Illumi's needles, Neferpitou's body puppetry, Shaiapouf's mind manipulation, Chrollo's power absorption, Killua's electricity manipulation, etc. Supporters and Opponents of the series Supporters: * Rocks75 * Elizhaa * LordUrien935 * Pikatoo * JM715 * Viturino * Edwellken * Hizamaru * Goodyfresh741 * MarvelFanatic119 * Basilisk1995 * Mefre * CrimsonStarFallen * Kowt * Faisal Shourov * Battlemania * BreloomFanboy * ManlySpirit * Liger686 * Oloserian * Damage3245 * VersusJunkie54 * FrostMouse0 * Kakaragi * Dragonmasterxyz * TheMasculineMineta * WHYNAUT * SpookyShadow Neutral: Opponents: Main Protagonists Gon_Freecss_CA_Portrait.png|'Gon Freeccs'|link=Gon Freeccs Killua_Zoldyck_HE_Portrait.png|'Killua Zoldyck'|link=Killua Zoldyck Kurapika_YC_Portrait.png|'Kurapika'|link=Kurapika Leorio_Paradinight_ZF_Portrait.png|'Leorio Paradinight'|link=Leorio Paradinight Chimera Ants * Meruem * Menthuthuyoupi * Neferpitou * Shaiapouf * Zazan * Cheetu * Colt * Meleoron * Rammot * Welfin Phantom Troupe * Chrollo Lucilfer * Uvogin * Pakunoda * Shalnark * Shizuku Murasaki * Feitan Portor * Bonolenov Ndongo * Franklin Bordeau * Kortopi * Machi Komacine * Nobunaga Hazama * Phinks Magcub Zoldyck Family * Zeno Zoldyck * Silva Zoldyck * Illumi Zoldyck * Kalluto Zoldyck * Alluka Zoldyck Pro Hunters * Isaac Netero * Ging Freecss * Knov * Knuckle Bine * Morel Mackernasey * Shoot McMahon * Hisoka Morow * Biscuit Krueger * Kite * Palm Siberia Others * Genthru * Razor * Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou * Canary * Gotoh Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Verses Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Category:Anime